


you'll be mine

by skullcrow



Series: critical role rarepair week 2017 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Critical Role Rarepair Week 2017, Excessive Swearing, Extremely Background Zahra Hydris/Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullcrow/pseuds/skullcrow
Summary: Tova sucks at Potions. Zahra, conveniently, does not.





	you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> day ii. f/f pairing: tova/zahra.

"One minute left," Professor Corax says, the dark feathers of her robes rustling softly. "If your potions are not a clear turquoise blue and emitting a light silver vapor by now then you ought to correct them quickly. Time is ticking, students."

Tova grimaces down at her cauldron, the contents of which are pulsing dark violet. "Dammit," she mutters. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." She stirs, once, twice, and only succeeds in changing the ominous hue to a sickly yellow.

She glances around furtively. Fifth year Potions class today has red ties and green ties aplenty, but neither house seems to be having much luck with the What's-It-Called Draught. At least she's not alone in her misery. It would suck if the Durmstrang transfer were the only one fucking this up. Then again, she's never been good at Potions, and she damn well never will be.

Still, she can see a few blue and silver cauldrons up near the front. Her eyes are drawn to one in particular—or its keeper, at least. A tall Slytherin, skin a warm dark brown, long white hair reaching mid-back. Tova watches as she guides another Slytherin (wild dark hair in a mostly neat braid, blue feather tucked behind her ear) into achieving the perfect hue required.

God, what she'd give to be in Braid Girl's place. Just, you know, because she's failing so fucking horribly, not because she has a fucking crush. She doesn't even know her. Not what you'd call prime foundation for romantic interest.

"Time's up. Step away from your cauldrons."

Dammit.

 

 

*

 

 

Predictably, Professor Corax dismisses her potion as a failure, docks five points from Gryffindor for terrible brewing etiquette, and now Tova has two pages to write on the uses of...whatever it's called. Hopefully Madam Scientia won't mind if she camps out in the library for the next week or so.

As everyone else files out in a disorganized mess of pushing and being pushed, Tova hangs back, packing up her belongings slowly and waiting for rush hour to become a bit more bearable. Lunch is next on her schedule, which hopefully means she can forget about the piles of homework on her plate. Pun intended.

"Couldn't help but notice you were having a bit of trouble with the Draught of Peace," drawls a smoky voice. The Slytherin from earlier stands in front of her, pale eyes crinkling at the corners.

Tova blinks. "Uh. Yeah. I didn't know the fuck I was doing, so."

She laughs, low and soft. "Yes, I could see that. You're the transfer from Durmstrang, aren't you? Tova Ursa?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

She extends a hand out for Tova to shake. "Zahra Hydris. A pleasure to meet you, darling."

Darling? "Uh. Same to you, I guess? What do you want?"

There's a less gruff way to put that, she's aware, but Tova just fucked up the potion that this _Zahra Hydris_ completed flawlessly. She's not too focused on being nice.

Weirdly enough, though, that doesn't seem to faze Zahra. She smiles and says, "Oh, you remind me of my brother. Only a little, though. Actually, I was going to offer my help. You don't seem to be doing well in Potions, and, if you'll pardon my pride, I rather excel at it. Unless, of course, you'd rather do it yourself...?"

Goddamn, she's good. "Sure, why not," Tova says resignedly.

Zahra's smile widens, and Tova is suddenly acutely aware of the effects those of Veela descent have on people. "Wonderful. I'll see you in the library in a few hours."

And with that, she sashays away, leaving Tova to stare, once more, at her back.

"What the fuck."

 

 

*

 

 

Tova rubs her eyes and groans. "God, why do you do this to me." She pushes away the massive volume Zahra had shoved at her and drops her head on her arms, complaining incoherently at the world and all its unfairness.

Two weeks have passed since Zahra approached Tova with an offer to help with Potions, and while Tova can now whip up a decent Draught of Peace, Zahra has found a hundred other faults with her knowledge and technique. Honestly, she hadn't expected her to be this harsh. With the vibe she gives off, Tova did _not_ see this coming.

Zahra shuts her book and nudges Tova. "Up you go, we're going to Hogsmeade."

Tova looks up. "We are?"

"Yes, darling. We both deserve a break."

So they fucking go to Hogsmeade. Which isn't so bad, even though it's fucking cold and they have to hole up at the Three Broomsticks for a little bit of warmth. Zahra buys them a butterbeer each and they nab the table in the corner closest to the fire.

They sip their butterbeer in silence for a few minutes, watching people come and go. The chatter in the pub is lively but not chaotic, and soon Tova settles into the comfort of decent companionship and a good drink.

Then Zahra says, "So."

Tova raises her eyebrows. "So?"

"You know Vex'ahlia?"

Tova raises her eyebrows even further. "Your girlfriend? Yes? Why?"

"And Keyleth?"

Tova raises her eyebrows as far as they'll go. "Your...other girlfriend?"

"And Pike?"

Tova cannot raise her eyebrows any more than she already has, but she still makes a valiant attempt worthy of her house. "Your other other girlfriend? What's the point here. I'm missing it."

Zahra rolls her eyes, which is just fucking rude. "I spoke to them, and they're all fine with..." She gestures vaguely with her butterbeer. "This."

"I don't get it."

"Me. And you. The question is, are  _you_ fine with...It?"

Tova's eyebrows return to their original state and she begins blinking very rapidly at the girl sitting across from her, who looks uncharacteristically nervous, tapping her fingernails on the table. Tova takes a deep breath. "Are you fucking asking me out."

"Yes, Tova, I'm fucking asking you out," Zahra says dryly.

"Why?"

Zahra blinks. "Because...I like you. Quite a lot."

Tova considers that for a moment. "All right. But this—" here she leans forward and looks Zahra in the eye "—is _not_ our first date. You're taking me to the Goddamn Shrieking Shack if you want a first fucking date."

Zahra takes her to the Goddamn Shrieking Shack. It's a pretty good first date, if you ask Tova.

**Author's Note:**

> MOTHERFUCK THIS IS LATE. AND KIND OF SHITTY. i had a keyleth/lillith fic for this day but it ended up focusing less on the ship and more on keyleth so.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://derolo.tumblr.com).


End file.
